Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?
by Callback
Summary: " -C'est impossible, dit la Fierté. - C'est risqué, dit l'Expérience. - C'est sans issue, dit la Raison. - Essayons, murmure le Cœur... ". William Arthur Ward. C'est tellement profond rapport à ce qu'il y a après... Que voulez-vous, plus il est tard, moins j'ai de neurones en activité...
1. Chapter 1

\- Hey, Izu'...

\- Mmmh...

\- Tu dors ?

\- Oui.

\- ...

\- ...

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mmmh...

\- Vraiment ?

\- ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kotetsu ?

\- ... Tu m'aimes ?

\- ... Kote', oui je t'aime, mais si tu pouvait éviter de me réveiller à 5h du mat' pour me demander ça, je t'aimerais encore plus...

\- Ah... Oups, désolé...

\- ...

\- Bonne nuit...

\- Bonne nuit...

* * *

\- Izumo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je travaille.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, mais tu fais quoi ?

\- ... Je lis le rapport de Kakshi.

\- Aaaah...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kotetsu ?

\- Rien... Je m'ennuie...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je t'aime Kote'.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Moi aussi, mais moi plus que toi...

\- Ça reste à voir...

\- Nan, c'est tout vu...

\- Mmmh... Peut-être pas...

\- Si, c'est certain...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Là, ça te va ?

\- ... Si tu m'embrasse comme ça à chaque fois que je te dis que je t'aime aussi, je te le dirais plus souvent...

* * *

\- Izu' ?

\- ...

\- Izu' ?

\- Mm ? Quoi ?

\- ... T'es bien là ?

\- Mmmoui...

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai froid...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Là, c'est mieux.

\- Bien mieux.

\- T'avais vraiment froid ou tu voulais juste un câlin ?

\- ... Un peu des deux...

* * *

\- Izumo ?

\- Tu peux me passer le shampoing, sur le lavabo ?

\- ...

\- Merci.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Mmmh, nan rien...

\- ...

\- Arrête de me regarder... ... Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

\- ... J'attendais que tu me le demande...

* * *

\- 'Zumo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux me rendre un service.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Baaaaah...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux... me faire un bisou ?

\- ... Où ?

\- Euuuh...

\- ... Là ?

\- Eh bah...

\- Mm... là ?

\- Oh...

\- Et là ?

\- Mmmh...

\- Ou... là ?

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle, tu sais que je suis chatou-

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Là, par contre, c'est bien mieux.

* * *

\- Izumoooooo ?

\- ...

\- Izumoooooo ?!

\- ...

\- Izumo !

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Rien.

\- ...

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant, tu sais...

\- ... Moi aussi...

\- T'es heureux d'être vivant ?

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je t'aime, tu sais...

\- Pas autant que moi...

* * *

\- Izumo !

\- ...

\- Izumo !

\- ...

\- Izumo... Je t'en supplie...

\- ...

\- Je t'en supplie, relève toi...

\- ...

\- Izumo !

\- ...

\- Je vais te soigner... Tu vas voir, je vais te soigner...

\- ... kote'...

\- Izumo !

\- ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?

\- Izu'...

\- ... pourquoi... tu pleurs... ?

* * *

\- Izumo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Bah, je... j'ai peur...

\- Pff...

\- Te moques pas !

\- Pffff...

\- 'Spèce de lama, vas ! Un jour tu vas me cracher à la figure

\- Tss...

\- ...

\- Kotetsu, tu entres, elle va venir te voir, tu la suit, tu lui donne ton bras, tu ferme les yeux et ce sera finit en deux secondes !

\- ... N'empêche que j'aime pas les prises de sang...

* * *

Hum... hum... voilà ce que ça donne à 23h quand je sèche sur une autre fanfic, et que je me met à écrire un peu n'imp'...

Le titre, ça m'est venu en me rendant compte au troisième... je sais pas comment appelé ça... et que je me suis rendue copte que j'avais écrit 'qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' à chaque fois...

Les 'pas autant que moi' et les 'Pff...' et 'Lamas', je les dois à des heures de discussions avec Eugénie et Anaïs, sur Equideow... P'tite dédi' !

Je posterai une suite bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

C.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Izuuuuu' ?

\- Hmm ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Tiens, goûtes !

\- ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- 'T'occupes ! Maaaannge !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Izu' ? Ça va ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Vas dans la salle de bain ! VAS DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Euh... ça va mieux ?

\- ... à ton avi-

\- Erk ! Tu serais gentil de viser la cuvette... et pas moi...

\- ... Tu serais gentil de ne pas essayer de m'empoison-

\- Hé hé... Désolé, amour, c'est vrai que ça me paraissait bizarre de mettre du curry dans un gâteau au chocolat... Mah, j'ai encore dû mélanger les recettes...

\- ...

\- ... Tiens, t'as mangé des carottes à midi ?

* * *

\- Yo Izu'-kun !

\- Yo Kote'.

\- Dis, tu sais pourquoi Iruka-sensei est sorti plein de sueur et écarlate des archives toute à l'heure ? Nan, parce que j'ai croisé Kakashi dans le même état qui sortait de la même pièce quelques minutes plus tard...

\- ... C'est évident, non ?

\- ...

\- ... Non ?

\- ...

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Baaah...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Non...

\- ...

\- Tu le sais toi ?

\- ... Mm...

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai... des doutes...

\- Ah ? Quoi ?

\- ... Selon toute vraisemblance, ils ont...

\- Quoi ? Ils ont quoi ?

\- Mmh... bah, ils ont fait... _ça..._

 _\- Ça ?_

 _-_ Oui, _ça_...

\- ... _Ça_ ? _Ça_ quoi ?

\- Bah, _ça_...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Aaaaaaah ! _Çaaaaaaaaa_ !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Et, hum... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _ça_?

\- Bah ! C'est évident !

\- Effectivement...

\- Tssss ! Manger des cookies avec un chocolat chaud ! Mais pourquoi dans les archives...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Izumo ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- ...

\- ... C'était idiot de te cogner la tête contre le bureau... Tu sais, le bois, c'est dur...

* * *

Bon, voilà ce que ça donne quand je m'emmerde en Maths... Une allusion sur le yaoi et je suis partie dans ce délire avec mon amie... C'est d'ailleurs à elle que je dois les cookies et le chocolat... XD

Au fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ce à quoi faisait allusion Izumo... Eh bien, allez rejoindre Kotetsu ! Vous vous sentirez moins seuls... ^^

* * *

\- Izumo...

\- ...

\- Izu'-kun...

\- ...

\- Amour...

\- ...

\- Réveilles-toi...

\- ...

\- S'il te plaît...

\- ...

\- SI'IL TE PLAÎT !

\- ... Izumoooo...

\- ...

\- Non... ... Non... Non... NON !

\- ...

\- Je t'aime...

\- ...

\- Je t'aime... Ouvre les yeux... Je t'en supplie...

\- ...

\- Izumo...

* * *

\- Izuuumoooo !

\- Oui ?

\- ...

\- Ohoh !

\- Hein, quoi ? ... Ah, oui...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oh. Rien.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Dis, tu voudrais pas mettre un pull ? Une parka ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- Aaah... 'T'aimes pas me voir torse-nu ?

\- Si, justement...

\- Bah de quoi tu te plain-

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ah...

\- ...

\- Arrête de sourire, baka, et embrasse-moi encore.

* * *

\- Izumo ?

\- Kotetsu...

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- ... Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

\- C'est Shikamaru qui me l'a prêté. Mais j'y arrive pas et j'ai mal au crâne.

\- C'est essentiellement pour ça que ça s'appelle un casse-tête.

\- Oui, bref, aide-moi.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Comment... Tu... D'où... Hein ?!

\- C'est Shikaku qui m'a montré quand j'étais petit. Je ne m'en souvenais même plus...

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'arriveras toujours à me surprendre, tu sais...

* * *

Je ne pensais pas le faire aussi court, mais j'avais envie de poster. Je précise que c'est vraiment un gros délire et que c'est juste pour m'amuser... Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, autant que durera mon inspi' !

Enjoy !

C.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 'Zumooooo ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Kotetsu ?

\- Mmh...

\- Kotetsu.

\- J'ai... comme qui dirais laissé échappé... que...

\- ... Que quoi ?

\- Mmm... que...

\- Kotetsu.

\- ... Kurenai parlait avec des genins... et...

\- Et ?

\- Elles parlaient de leurs... compagnons respectifs et...

\- Et quoi ?!

\- ...

\- Kotetsu !

\- J'aiditquetuembrassaisbienmieuxquetousleurscopagnonsréunisetquesibesoinétaittuleurmontreraisquandellesveulent. (nda : C'est lisible ? Non ? Pas grave... ^^)

\- ... C'est... tout ?

\- Mm... Ellesarriventdansquinzeminutes...

\- ...

\- T'es pas fâché, hein ?

\- ...

\- Izu-kun ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Aïeuh ! T'es violent...

\- Moi ?

\- Pff...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Tu le feras, hein ?

\- ... Non, évidemment.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- ... C'est évident...

\- Pff, t'es pas drôle.

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait non plus...

\- ...

\- C'était vrai ?

\- Mm ?

\- Que j'embrassais bien...

\- Essaye pour voir...

* * *

\- Izumo...

\- Ça va aller... Ne t'inquiète pas...

\- J'ai mal...

\- Je sais. Tiens bon, encore un peu... Tiens bon...

\- Tu... tu r-reste là, hein ?

\- Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas...

\- ...

\- Kote'. Kote', reste avec moi...

\- Je... J'ai...

\- Je sais... Je sais... Garde tes forces, Shizune va arriver, elle va te soigner...

\- Récite-moi... Un poème...

\- ...

\- Je sais que... tu n'aimes pas chanter... Alors... récite-moi... un poème...

\- Oui, oui... Hum...

\- ...

\- Ne ris pas...

\- Tu dois bien en connaître... un...

\- Je... Oui, j'en connais un, mais...

\- Vas-y... s'il te plaît...

\- _C'est un trou de verdure, où chante une rivière,_

 _Accrochant follement aux herbes des haillons_

 _D'argent ; Où le soleil de la montagne fière_

 _Luit : c'est un petit val qui mousse de rayon..._

\- C'est ... ... ... C'est tout ? (nda : ' ... ... ... ' = quinte de toux)

\- N-non... Mm...

\- ...

\- _Un soldat jeune, bouche ouverte, tête nue,_

 _Et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu,_

 _Dort ; Il est étendu dans l'herbe, sous la nue,_

 _Pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut..._ (nda : Deux premières strophes du Dormeur du Val, d'Arthur Rimbaud)

 _\- ... ... ..._

\- Kotetsu, calme-toi... Calme-toi...

\- Je ... ... ... Je...

\- Chhhht, tais-toi...

\- ... C'était... Très beau... Tu sais ?

\- Kote'...

\- Tu as une... très jolie voix...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- 'Tetsu, les secours arrivent, ils sont là... Tiens encore un peu...

* * *

\- Izumo...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

\- Non, ça va, mais...

\- Quoi ?

\- ... Tu pourrais finir ton poème ?

\- ... Je...

\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Alors, vas-y...

\- _Les pieds dans les glaïeuls, il dort. Souriant_

 _Comme sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme._

 _Nature, berce-le chaudement, il a froid._

 _-_...

\- _Les parfums ne font pas frissonner sa narine ;_

 _Il dort dans le soleil, la main sur sa poitrine,_

 _Tranquille..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- ... Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit..._

* * *

 _-_ Izumo ?

\- ...

\- Allez, fais-pas la tête...

\- ...

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- ...

\- Je prends ça pour un oui...

\- ...

\- Alleeeez... Pardonne-moi...

\- ...

\- Je sais... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça...

\- ...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- ...

\- J'aurais pas pu parler de ça à Kakashi, je sais, mais...

\- ...

\- ... Hey, Izumo ?

\- ...

\- Izumo !

\- Heeeeeeein... ?

\- ... Tu dormais ?

\- Beh... Oui, je crois...

\- ... Tu me fais pas la tête ?

\- Non, pourquoi...

\- Bah, vu ce que j'ai fait...

\- Aaaah, dire à Kakashi que j'ai des racines blondes ? ( nda : Okay. Je n'avais pas d'idée plausible qui n'humilie pas trop Zuzu, du cooouuuppp... No. Comment. )

\- ... Désolé...

\- Mmm, il me l'a répété juste après. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis vengé...

\- Je suis soul- Attends, comment ça tu t'es vengé ?

\- Bah oui. Je lui ai du coup dit que tu avais une boîte de mouchoirs spéciale pour certains bouquins... ( nda : Sans allusions à double sens, hein. )

\- ...

\- D'ailleurs, il à des romans à l'eau de rose à te conseiller...

\- ... Je te hais.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Izumooo...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est froid !

\- C'est un lac, alors normal...

\- Oui, mais je gèle...

\- Je n'y peux rien. On est en mission, que veux-tu...

\- Certes... Mais...

\- Je sais, il fait froid, c'est froid, tu as froid...

\- ...

\- Approche-toi voir de moi...

\- Comme ça ?

\- Nan... Comme ça.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ah... J'ai plus très froid d'un coup... Toi par contre, t'as chaud...

* * *

\- Izumo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ... Rien... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne parles pas beaucoup...

\- Je... suis fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Je ne te crois pas...

\- ... ?

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- ...

\- Izumo... Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça...

\- ... Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

\- Non, et je le vois bien. Tu as l'air... triste.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Izu'... Izu'... Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurs...

\- ...

\- Chhht... Calme-toi... Parle-moi...

\- Je ne veux _pas_ en parler...

\- Je vois... Chht, calme-toi...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je t'aime tellement...

\- Mois aussi, Kote', merci...

\- Tu ne veux pas parler ?

\- Plus tard...

\- Okay...

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

\- Hum... Izumo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Izumo ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Izumo !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Regarde-moi !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Merci.

\- Je t'ai cent fois que j'avais horreur des photos.

\- Je sais.

\- ...

\- Regarde celle-ci ! Elle est réussit, non ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- T'étais pas obligé de la jeter, tu sais...

* * *

\- Izu' ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- Kote' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kotetsu, réponds-moi.

\- ...

\- Tu... tu pleurs ? A-Arrête de pleurer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- ...

\- Hey, calme-toi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- ... Je ne veux pas finir comme ça, je ne veux pas finir comme lui...

\- Comme qui ?

\- ...

\- Ce dossier... C'est l'homme que Kakashi devait tuer ? Pourquoi tu penses que tu vas finir comme lui ?

\- ...

\- Personne n'avait d'amour à lui accorder, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est...

\- ...

\- Moi je t'aime, ça devrait être suffisant...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Ca l'est Izu'... ça l'est...

* * *

Je trouve ce "chapitre" un peu plat... Je ferrais mieux la prochaine fois... ^^

Enjoy ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

\- ...

\- ...

\- Aïeuh !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kotetsu ?

\- Tu m'as fait mal avec ton kunaï !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à l'éviter ! C'est un entraînement, mais mets-y un peu du tien !

\- Bah fais plus doucement, au moins...

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'un ennemi en mission va être plus doux avec si tu le lui demande ? Je pense au contraire qu'il fera l'inverse...

\- TU n'est pas un ennemi. Donc, TU faire plus. Je veux m'entraîner, mais je ne tiens pas à finir à l'hôpital...

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais t'envoyer à l'hôpital... ?

\- Bah... In intentionnellement...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Non, jamais. Je tiens trop à toi. Le kunaï, je saurais soigner moi-même, donc... Mais...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement, Kotetsu. Allez, on reprend !

* * *

\- 'Zumooooooooo... !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai maaaaal... (nda: Imaginez ça avec un ton plaintif du petit chiot...)

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- 'Me suis coupéééé... Et ça saigne...

\- ... Kotetsu.

\- Mmoui ?

\- C'est ridicule. Ce n'est qu'un éraflure.

\- Oui, mais ça fait mal...

\- ...

\- Tu peux mefaireunbisoumagique ?

\- T'as quel âge ?

\- Alleeeezeuh !

\- D'accord, d'accord... ... Là, c'est mieux.

\- Yeah !

\- ...

\- T'es sûr que tu veux m'en faire un autre ? Je me suis la lèvre...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Mercii !

* * *

\- Hey ! Je suis rentré !

\- Izumo ! Comment ça s'est- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Izumo !

\- Hey ! Hey, tout va bien, je t'assure !

\- Tu es couvert de bandages, Izumo !

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est superficiel, ne t'inquiète pas... Regarde, dans un ou deux jours, on ne verra plus rien.

\- ...

\- Kote' ?

\- ... Me fais plus jamais ça... J'ai eu peur...

\- Je sais, je sais. Viens là.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Je t'aime, tu sais...

\- Je sais, Kote', je sais. Moi aussi.

* * *

\- Izu-kun ?

\- Hum ?

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Regarde !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Eh bien, _ça,_ Izumo, ça s'appelle un chaton.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

\- C'est une dame du village. Sa chatte à une des petits et les donnait. J'ai craqué...

\- ...

\- Regarde comme il est chou ! Et il est tout doux...

\- ...

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça...

\- ...

\- Je me demande comment on va l'appeler...

\- 'On' ?

\- Bah oui ! Tu m'aideras à m'occuper de lui, t'es plus doué que moi avec les animaux. Au fait ! T'es pas allergique, hein ? Non ? Tant mieux !

\- ...

\- J'ai trouvé ! Ramen !

\- ... Sérieusement ?

\- Oui oui... Tu vas t'appeler Ramen, petit chat ! ... Nan, attends ! Arrête ! Reviens ici, Ramen ! Non ! Ne monte pas sur... !

\- ...

\- ... Oups...

\- Tu pourrais enlever ce chat de sur ma tête, s'il-te-plaît, Kotetsu !

\- Oh, oui, tout de suite... Voilàààà... Hey, on dirais qu'il t'aime bien !

\- T'es sûr que c'est un mâle, au moins ?

\- Certain !

\- ...

\- ... Bah, qu'est-ce que c-

\- ...

\- Nan ! Nan ! C'est pas bien ! Méchant chat ! 'Faut pas uriner sur les gens !

\- ...

\- Arrête de rire comme ça ! Izumo ! ... Oh, qu'est-ce que ça peut sentir mauvais...

\- ... Viens là, petit chat. Finalement, je l'aime bien. Il est marrant...

\- Pff...

* * *

J'avoue qu'écrire sur cette fanfic me fait décompresser, et m'empêche de penser à la rentrée, la semaine prochaine. Dire que je stresse serait sûrement un euphémisme... Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit ce 'chapitre' en écoute 'Come As You Are' de Nirvana, 'Fashionably Late' de Falling In Reverse et 'Sons Of Night' de Black Veil Brides (une tuerie, ces groupes, je suis fan...).

J'espère que ça vous auras plu et vous remercie pour les reviews, si vous saviez comme ça me fait plaisir !

Alors, ENJOY !


	6. Chapitre 6

\- Izumo..

\- ...

\- Izumo..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Soif, faim ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?! Tu-

\- N-Nan, calme-toi.. Je vais bien 'Zumo..

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- ... Je me sens seul..

\- Oh...

\- ...

\- Là c'est mieux ?

\- Hmmm.. serre moi dans tes bras..

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal..

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Izu', maintenant t'es gentil et tu me fais un câlin..

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je suis juste inquiet Kote'..

\- Je sais.. Mais je vais bien..

\- J'ai eu peur tu sais..

\- Je sais.. moi aussi..

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- T'es chaud tu sais..

* * *

\- Izu-kun ?

\- ... J'aime pas cette voix mielleuse, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kotetsu ? Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ou qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tss rien du tout..

\- ...

\- Bon d'accord.. Euh..

\- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?

\- Bah c'est un chien..

\- TU PEUX ME DIRE POURQUOI IL EST EN TRAIN DE FOUTRE SES PUCES SUR MON OREILLER ?

\- Un peu de respect quand même !

\- ...

\- T'es pas content ?

\- ...

\- C'est les Inuzuka.. Ils peuvent l'entraîner, il est pas assez fort pour être chien ninja et il est borgne et maladroit.. Et quand Kiba et sa soeur ET Akamaru qui font les yeux de chien battu tu peux rien faire..

\- ...

\- Et puis... Vu que je pars bientôt en mission, je me suis dis que ça te ferais de la compagnie..

\- ...

\- Izumo ? Tout va bien ?

\- ...

\- ... Pleures pas.. Viens-là.. Là.. Je sais que tu n'veux pas que j'parte mais tu verras, ça se passera très bien.. Je reviendrais je te le promet..

\- Je sais je sais.. tu me l'as dis cent fois.. Mais..

\- Shh, je sais..

\- ... Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Yakusoku.. (nda : 約束 - ça veut dire promesse )

\- ... Je t'aime tellement..

\- Moi aussi..

\- ...

\- Il a l'air de t'apprécier..

\- Mmh.. il est mignon...

\- Comme toi..

\- Shhh...

* * *

\- Dis Izu'..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On restera ensemble toute la vie, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, _forever and ever after..._

\- On va se marier un jour ?

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Quand la paix sera revenue, on se mariera, et on vivra ensemble dans une grande belle maison..

\- Nan, pas trop grande.. Plus une maison est grande plus il y a de dista,ce entre les occupants de la maison.. Je préfère quelque chose de petit et cosi..

\- C"est vrai.. Vu comme ça..

\- ...

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Un simple 'moi aussi' aurait suffit..

* * *

\- J'ai peur tu sais..

\- ...

\- Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bah tu me manques..

\- ...

\- Tellement..

\- ...

\- T-Tu.. Tu m'avais promis..

\- ...

\- T'es pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air pourtant..

\- ...

\- ... Tu m'avais juré que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais et l-là.. et là..

\- ...

\- J-Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer.. Je chiale jours et nuits, j'en peux plus..

\- ...

\- J'ai toujours essayer de ne pas pleurer.. M-Mais là je n'ai plus aucun contrôle.. Je ne peux plus manger, dormir, vivre...

\- ...

\- L'appart' est imprégné de ton odeur.. c'est rassurant mais douloureux en même temps.. ton oreiller est trempé à cause de mes larmes..

\- ...

\- ... J'ai peur.. J'ai peur sans toi à mes côtés.. Tout me paraît tellemnt gris et triste maintenant..

\- ...

\- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, y'a longtemps que je t'aurais rejoint, mais je sais que tu ne voudrais pas ça..

\- ...

\- Kami-sama, je t'aime tellement.. j-je donnerais n-n'importe quoi pour te revoir, t'embresser, te toucher...

\- ...

\- C'est tellement douloureux...

\- ...

\- Les autres essayent de me parler.. Asuma, Genma, même Naruto est venu me voir.. ça me rassure d'être aussi bien entouré mais.. sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil..

\- ...

\- Il commence à pleuvoir.. Je vais devoir y aller... Je reviendrai demain, comme toujours..

\- ...

\- ... Je t'aime, amour.. Un jour nous serons de nouveau ensemble, foi de Kotetsu...

* * *

Hey hey oui je suis toujours vivante.. Mais entre le brevet l'année dernière et l'entrée en seconde cette année, j'ai dû abandonner l'idée d'écrire et de regarder Naruto *sobs* Mais je m'y suis remise ! Eh oui ! Donc un petit chapitre pas très long pour se remettre en route, le dernier un peu plus triste, désolée.. Profitez bien et j'update dès que je peux !


	7. Chapitre 7

\- Izumo ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Quinze ans. Quinze ans qu'on se connaît Kote'. Les quinze plus belles années de ma vie. On s'est rencontrés quand on était tout petits et on ne s'est jamais quittés. On a grandit ensemble, étudier ensemble, combattu ensemble. On partage tout, un appartement, un lit, nos repas, la note du resto à la fin d'une mission, sauf quand on peut la refiler à Asuma.. Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime tellement. J'aime tout de toi, tes yeux profonds, tes cheveux hirsutes, ton nez taquin, tes lèvres pleines, tes bras rassurants, tes mains douces, juste tout. J'aime ton sourire, ton rire, tes baisers, tes étreintes.. J'aime la façon dont tu me fais me sentir, en sécurité, aimé.. J'aime aussi te protéger, te rassurer, te faire rire.. Et il y a tellement d'autres petites choses que j'aime chez toi.. Tes jeux de mots bancaux, ton amour pour les animaux, ton goût pour les sucreries, tes petits tiques adorables dont toi même tu n'as pas conscience.. Absolument tout. J'aime tout de toi. Je suis amoureux, fou amoureux de toi. Alors, Kotetsu Hagane, mon ami, amour, amant, colocataire et compagnon, accèpterait-tu de m'épouser ?

\- ...

-...

\- ...

\- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- OUI.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... T-t-tu m'étouffes K-

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- .. Je t'aime Izumo Kamizuki.

\- Je t'aime aussi Kote'..

* * *

\- On est bien là, hein Zumo ?

\- ...

\- Bah Zumo, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Shhh j'ai entendu quelqu'un..

\- Et alors ?

\- Quelqu'un nous observe..

\- Pff n'importe quoi.. C'était probablement juste des promeneurs..

\- Dans un buisson ? Je sens son chakra Kote'.

\- Oh..

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- WAAAH MAIS CALME-TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PR- euuh Shizune ? Hey reviens !

\- Je te l'avais dis.. Elle nous espionnais..

\- Tss, une vrai fangirl celle-là..

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah ouais, depuis que Ino a dit à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble.. Y'a beaucoup filles qui me harcèlent. Apparemment, c'est 'trop cute' et 'totalement prévisible' et c'est 'super cool d'avoir au moins un couple gay out dans le village'..

\- Ah ?

\- Tu rougis 'Zumo..

\- Ferme-la baka.. Personne ne m'a jamais rien dis ou demandé..

\- Ah euh c'est de ma faute. Je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise alors j'ai demandé à tout le monde d'éviter de trop te déranger avec ça..

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci, c'est, c'est très attentionné de ta part..

\- De rien..

\- ...

\- ...

\- Cependant, ça n'explique pas pourquoi Shizune nous épiais..

\- Mah, Tsunade a dû le lui demander.. Sois disant, d'après Sakura, elle tient un livre sur les différents couples de Konoha avec des photos et des dates.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais c'est gênant !

\- Bah c'est l'Hokage, on peut rien faire..

\- Certes, mais bon, j'ai pas trop envie d'être catalogué avec d'autres couples aléatoires..

\- Mais ce ne sont pas seulement 'd'autres couples aléatoires'. C'est tous les couples homosexuels qui ne l'ont dit à personne et qu'elle prend un mâlin plaisir à espionner jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leur coming out.

\- Et est-ce qu'elle les espionnent encore après ?

\- On est le seul couple out baka, et puis j'en sais rien.. Je suis ni dans sa tête ni dans son livre..

\- Mouais.. C'est bien embarassant tout ça en tout cas..

\- Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête.. C'est comme si on était des stars et qu'on avait des paparazzis !

\- ...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, t'aime pas les photos..

\- On est pas stars, on est des shinobis..

\- Bah on est des stars dans notre domaine en tout cas..

\- Mmh pas faux..

\- ...

\- ...

\- Je t'aime Kote..

\- Je t'aime aussi Zumo..

\- ...

\- ...

\- SHIZUNE DONNE-MOI CET APPAREIL PHOTO TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

\- Izuuuu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Kote ?

\- Je m'ennuiiiis..

\- Je suis occupé Kotetsu..

\- Pff tu préfère t'occuper de rapports ennuyeux plutôt que de moi..

\- Tetsu, arrête de faire l'enfant s'il-te-plaît..

\- ...

\- Ah parce que tu boudes maintenant ?

\- ...

\- Attends voir.

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Wow si tu m'embrasses comme ça à chaque fois que je boude...

\- ...

\- Euh, je dois aux toilettes j'ai euh.. une urgence... urgente..

\- Tu rougis Kote.

\- Pff à qui la faute..

\- ...

\- Et ricane pas teme..

* * *

Bon, j'ai l'impression que les deux premiers sont plus développés que d'habitude mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, un avis ?

Ah et miracle ! Deux updates en une seule soirée après pas loin d'un an d'inactivité ! Bravo moi !

Mah, en espérant que vous apprécierez mon délire, sur ce bonne soirée !


End file.
